


Bodies

by Abnormal_Cleric



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Pre-Fast Forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abnormal_Cleric/pseuds/Abnormal_Cleric
Summary: Agent John Bishop is practically immortal. It starts to weigh on a man.
Kudos: 3





	Bodies

10/21/2087

Dead bodies. Piles of them. They lie broken and useless at my feet. A coffin was only meant to hold one. I need a mausoleum. They are all mine. I remember being in each of the corpses. I have walked in every pair of feet, cursed through every tongue, pulled triggers with every finger, and I haven’t been kissed on a single neck. Even the skin I wear now is stale and ready to die of loneliness.

For a time, there had been a common phrase that most people thought true and used as an excuse for brazen madness. Perhaps they were right after all. Perhaps one does only live once. I can’t wait until I live.


End file.
